1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a roofing sheet, which is intended to constitute the external roofing, especially at roof constructions, for small houses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When roofing, for example of sheet metal or glass fiber, is being mounted on roofs of small houses, boarding is attached sparsely or densely between the upper frames of the rafters, before the external roofing is applied. This has been necessary in order to provide the underlying support required by the roofing material. Conventional external roofings, namely, have not had such a size as to extend between two upper frames of adjacent rafters. The reason for this is that the roofings do not have sufficient carrying capacity so that they can be placed on the upper frames of the rafters and be cantilevered therebetween.